


I can't lose you

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Angst, Battle, F/M, Kings & Queens, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the eve before battle, Richard and Anne talk!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't lose you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, i hope this is alright.

"Do not go. I beg you." Her voice thick with emotion, cracked as spoke to her husband. 

Her lovely eyes entreated Richard silenting for him to listen to her plea. The desire to wrap her arms around him and never let him go filling her. 

"I need to, Anne. I am the king of England now." Richard's words were soft but Anne's eyes rapidly began to fill with tears. 

Anne found herself in her husband's arms quickly and she desperately tried to stop her tears from falling. The desire to sob was stronger than ever yet she could not give in to the desire. After all, she was queen. She had a duty to hold her emotions together and not fall apart. 

"I sometimes wish I had never become queen.... I wouldn't be faced with losing you." 

His arms tightened around her at her whisphered words and in that moment, she was scared. Scared of the battle that was going to happen and more importantly, the consequences of it. 

The unhappy sigh that escaped the king broke into her feelings. The battle was inevitable, he knew that but the feeling of reluctance forming in him shocked him. 

'I am a York. I should be feeling brave,' He thought, thinking of how brave Edward and Warwick had been. 

As if he could sense her fear and overcoming his own feeling, he caressed her hair, softly. 

"You won't lose me. How many battles have I been in, Anne?" His voice was light and there was a small smile gracing his face. 

"Too many." 

His thumb caressed her cheek almost distractedly and it seemed neither king or queen felt like talking. The moment felt wonderful and simply being together was enough. 

It almost felt like before, uncomplicated and the worry they both felt, disappeared. 

"You have a kind heart, dearest Anne."His words were tender and full of love. 

A smile came to her face, at his words, and she edged closer into his closer into his arms wanting to feel more of his touch. 

"It's all yours. It always has been. I... just can not bear to lose you. You're my king." Her love for him was clear but so was her fear. 

Being queen had never been apart of her plan, especially, with Edward of Lancaster but Richard was the love of her life. Her husband, friend, confidante. If someone had to be her king, it would have to be Richard.

"Henry Tudor will not win. You trust me, don't you?" Anne's faith in him was invaluable and he wondered whether she knew that. 

Anne looked almost surprised at his question. As if the mere suggestion of it, was shocking.

"Of course I trust you. You have never given me reason to doubt you." She told him, ignoring how hard her heart was beginning to pound. It was uncomfortable and almost painful. 

She knew, however, that Richard would go. His bravery and his sense of justice would never allow him to back out. After all, it would mean giving up England to Henry Tudor and he'd rather die than do that willingly.

Giving up was not in his nature. It didn't form his personality and Anne wondered whether she'd love him just as much if it was. Being nestled in his arms felt almost distracting and as Anne shook her head, she realised it didn't matter. Her love would be the same, no matter what. 

"Try not to worry. I will try to send you word as soon as we arrive, my love. A messenger, perhaps?" Once again, his voice was soft. 

Anne found herself nodding eagerly and she appreciated his words with all her heart. Worrying had never been something she cherished or enjoyed. Knowing that Richard would be doing his best to keep her from doing so filled her with gratitude.

Stepping out of his embrace for the first time, Anne looked at her husband. A deceptively calm expression on her breathtaking face. 

"May I give you a wife's blessing, husband?" 

A lump formed in Richard's throat at his queen's words. Her blessing had always made him feel safe, protected even and he desperately wanted to feel that. Despite his reassuring words to Anne, he was scared. Even more so as he thought of just little men he would have!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment? :/ Cheer me up


End file.
